Just One Day
by cokeman
Summary: This is my first story. It's not very good but i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own to love ru at all.

It was a dull day. Rito just spent it watching TV. Lala came into the room and gave him one of her death hugs. She's been more clingy lately than usual. Every day she would do something. Yesterday, she tackled him down with a hug. The day before, she nearly killed him with one of her inventions. It was supposed to help with exercise. All it did was explode. And the day before that, she held onto him and refused to let go all day. He couldn't even go to the bathroom.

"What do you want, Lala." Rito said, annoyed. He was getting tired of it. He needed some personal space.

"I just want to be with you, Rito!" Lala said. She had a big smile on her face.

"Well I want some space!" He said, raising his voice a little. "You've been annoying me all week and I just want some space!" His voice raised to a yell. Lala looked at him in horror. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"R-rito." Lala cried. Her eyes were flowing with tears. She smacked him and ran up stairs.

"Wha…?" Rito had a confused look on his face. All he said was he needed space. Not only that, she never smacked him before. No matter how mad she got, she has never smacked him before. He was dumbfounded. Had his words really hurt her that much. He decided to go check on her. He didn't want to see her like this.

He walked up stairs and to Lala's room. He looked in and she wasn't there. He looked in his room and saw her on his bed, crying. "Lala…" Rito said.

"Go away!" Lala shouted when she herd his voice. She threw a pillow at his and it hit him right on the face and managed to knock him over.

"Lala, what was that for?" He asked.

"Just go away, Rito!" She shouted. " I don't want to see you right now" She pointed at the door, signaling him to leave. Her face was really red from crying.

"That's my room, Lala. You can't kick me out of my own room." He said. She threw another pillow at him and he dodged it. He picked it up and threw it back at her and hit her. She began crying after she got hit. "Just listen to me."

"I don't want to." She said. She got up and tried to push him out of the room and ended up falling down. Rito caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and sat next to her. He stroked her hair to try to calm her down. Once she calmed down, she looked him in the eyes.

"I'll leave you alone now." He said. As he got up he was pulled back down by Lala. He fell down next to Lala. She threw her arms around him and embraced him tenderly. He was going to push her away, but he didn't want to make things worse. Not knowing what else to do, he hugged her back.

"Rito, I'm sorry." She said.

"No, I'm sorry Lala. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said. He stroked her gently.

"Rito." Lala said. "You only yelled at me cause I annoyed you. You're right, you do need your personal space. It's just that I wanted you to look at me more." Tears started to come into her eyes again. She buried her head in his shoulder and started crying silently.

"Don't cry, Lala." Rito said. Ran his fingers to her hair. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. She put her head on his chest and smiled.

"I love you so much, Rito." She said.

"I love you too." He said. A second later he realized what he just said and looked at her. Her eyes were sparkling brightly. Her face lit up and she looked at him excitedly. Before he knew what happened, she had him in a tender kiss. He tried to get away, but he couldn't. Soon, he gave in to the kiss. It was purely enjoyable. Her lips were soft and tender. He felt her tongue hit his mouth and ask for entrance. He responded by opening his mouth and putting his tongue in her mouth. She tasted sweet. His tongue was busy exploring her mouth while hers was doing the same. They broke the kiss to get some air.

"Thank you, Rito." She said. They stayed like that for the rest of the day.

Please Review. If I can make it better please tell me. Also tell me if I should continue…


	2. Chapter 2

When I saw this story had a review, I fell back in my chair and almost fainted. So I'm here to tell you people who reviewed this it the only other chapter I am going to add to this story. I won't add another chapter, but I will make a sequel to it. I don't know exactly when, but I will. So thank you to the people who reviewed and I hope you will read the sequel when I write it.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
